<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>S E C R E T S by Moonlight_kittyk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640776">S E C R E T S</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_kittyk/pseuds/Moonlight_kittyk'>Moonlight_kittyk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N/A - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_kittyk/pseuds/Moonlight_kittyk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has secrets.<br/>Some are exposed and some are buried so deep, they sometimes forget that it is there.</p><p>She holds a deep secrets<br/>And so does he.</p><p>She is running from her past<br/>While he is trying to go back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>S E C R E T S</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are certain things that people keep in the past.</p><p>Rumors, Secrets, Their entire life</p><p>Why would anyone do that?</p><p>Well it's simple :  It haunts them. Keeps them awake for days with no sleep.</p><p>They might even start living a life that fresh and new.</p><p>While some people can't even remember what happened.</p><p>Maybe trauma or deep down, they know it will dissapoint them.</p><p> </p><p>Meet Lana and Drew.</p><p>Read to find out how their life unfolds when they encounter each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>